


Seeing Marjoline

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Dragon Age [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Leliana sees her ex after a failed assassination attempt
Relationships: Leliana/Male Warden, Male Cousland/Leliana
Series: Dragon Age [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425742
Kudos: 3





	Seeing Marjoline

**Author's Note:**

> I do not want my works on the ao3 apps. I did not consent to it and now the website is making money off of something I made for free.

Cousland was pissed. How could you hire assassins to kill someone you once apparently loved? Or to frame her for a crime you committed and let her endure torture for a crime you committed? Cousland was surprised he didn’t wake Lelianna with how hard he was squeezing her. He promised himself that as long as he’s still drawing breathe he will never let her endure something like that again.The night seemed to drag on. At sunrise he and Lelianna will go into Denrim and find Majorlaine and deal with her, in whatever way she decides to deal with her. And he will help her deal with whatever consequences that may bring. 

Morning came with silence as he and Lelianna prepared for their short walk to Denrim. Cousland placed a quick kiss on Lelianna’s lips before squeezing her hand, in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. The walk to Denrim wasn’t long but it felt long. He knows there is nothing he can do to ease the pain and fear Lelianna was feeling right now but the lack of the normal chatter she usually provides was almost deafening to him.

They cut through Denrim’s marketplace to get to a row of houses on the southern side of Denrim. Lelianna let go his hand and readied her bow, Cousland did the same with his sword and kicked the door open. Inside were two guards who they dispatched easily with an arrow to the eye and a sword to the throat. They stormed the room and found Marjoline waiting for them.

“Ah, Leliana I’m so glad you got my message.”

“Message?!” Leliana growled. “You tried to kill me.” 

“Why yes” Marjoline said sounding shocked. “ I knew those mercenaries would be no trouble and I needed to get your attention.” 

“Oh, I suppose writing a letter would be too difficult for you.” Cousland sighed, sounding exasperated even to his own ears.

“Or she’s lying.” Leliana growled.

Marjoline eyes narrowed as she looked at me. “ I imagine you placed a lot of trust in her and her innocent Chantry girl act. But may I remind you that she’s a bard. She knows how to deceive you. Just because she acts sweet and innocent doesn’t mean she is. She and I are the same.”

“That may be true, that she is bard and was trained to do those skills but Leliana has done nothing to make me distrustful. I trust Leliana.”

Leliana gave him a relieved look as Marjoline continued. 

“I mean that sweet Chantry girl act almost fooled me even. She spent so long in the Chantry, maybe I was wrong and she had no plots to destroy me. Then she left and I knew her plans were set in motion.”

“Wow! I didn’t know everything Leliana does revolves around you!” Cousland said filled with disgust. “She left because of The Blight and though an Arch-Demon. So unless you are an Arch-Demon this has nothing to do with you.”

Marjoline looked like she was about to say something before Leliana pointed an arrow at her. “ Leave, I’m done. I never want to see your face again.”

“See violence is in her nature.”

Cousland reminded himself that Leliana probably knows what the best way to deal with Marjoline and decided against killing her right there. “ You keep telling yourself that, if it makes you feel better about yourself.” Cousland said in a calm and quiet voice. Marjoline paled for a second before she left without another word.


End file.
